


The Sky Above

by Lyno003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003
Summary: Niki, Jack and Fundy, put their plan to action
Kudos: 68





	The Sky Above

Tommy looked up at the sky, well aware of the bleeding wound. He almost wanted to laugh. He was going to go out the way his brother did, stabbed by someone he trusted. 

Niki’s betrayal stung like a thousand bees, infaming and numbing everything. It was a cold type of heat, burning him in the worst way. 

She had a satisfied smile on her face as she retracted the sword. Jack was pinning Tubbo down and Tommy remembers the anguished look on Tubbo’s face as he struggled to throw Jack off. Fundy had ran off, his tail in between his legs. 

She said something, he only caught bits and pieces, _a lesson had to be learned_ was the last thing he heard her say and he wanted to argue that he had learned his lesson, in both exiles, both betrayals. He wished he could have told someone of what Dream had done to him, the things he said and the thoughts that had plagued him to the near madness that claimed his brother. He wished he told them of the lonely nights with the voices that he had, that calmed him but caused a whirlwind of chaos, begging for destruction and death. The nightmares that slowly told him of his untimely death, too young to be greeted at the gates of paradise, too broken to be fixed, to be put back together.

He heard Jack let out a string of curses before a sword went through him, taking a life.

Tubbo raised his sword, recklessly swinging at the fallen elder boy, screaming and cursing at him for taking his brother.

Niki ran forward, sword raised as Tubbo turned to her, eyes wild and filled with pain. He swung at her, angrily, asking if she knew what Tommy had been through, if she knew what he had experienced.

He knocks her down and he was no longer the young boy that would offer to help in the bakery or run errands for her, long gone was her little brother that she swore to protect, only to indirectly replace him with an endermen hybrid who stumbled across her path all those months ago. 

Tubbo was no longer the sweet naive boy, he had turned cunning and desperate to survive. He had led a country, one that did not love him, one that forced him to choose between the only constant thing in his life and a crumbling foundation. 

_“You were not there to see how selfless Tommy is, you weren't there to see the pain he went through. You didn’t even know Wilbur was dead, didn’t see him spiral into madness, didn’t see the scars and bruises that decorated Tommy’s already frail body like a sick painting.”_ He spat, eyes nearly red with fury, he pressed the tip of the sword against Niki’s neck. 

“You lost everything? You weren’t even here in the beginning! Wilbur promised you the world? Guess what, he promised the world to Fundy, then Tommy, then me, then you. Who’s to say he didn’t promise it to someone else?” Tubbo asked, “Tommy and I lost our innocence, our childhoods, our sense of right and wrong. Manipulation and false love kept us still, kept us quiet and loyal.”

He pulled the sword away, “You were supposed to be our sister, you promised to protect us from the rest of the evils of this god forsaken server, but evil had gripped you. Senseless wants of revenge against a kid with enough trauma to traumatize a group of people.” 

“So, you want to be the hero? Or the villain?” He asked, “That’s perfectly fine, do what you wish, but at the end of the day, you are nothing but a cowardly bitch that decided to murder a kid instead of helping.” 

And he drove the sword through her, just like she did to Tommy.

He yanked the sword out, knowing it would cause more damage before dropping it and running to Tommy. He slipped on the wet grass as he carefully checked if Tommy had a pulse. He was hoping, praying that there would be the softest of beats but there was nothing. 

The death messages would be arriving soon, and two more would join. 

_Tommyinnit was slain by Nihachu_

**_Lives remaining: 0_ **

_JackManifoldTV was slain by Tubbo__

**_Lives remaining: 2_ **

_Nihachu was slained by Tubbo__

**_Lives remaining: 2_ **

_Fundy was slain by Tubbo__

**_Lives remaining: 1_ **

_Tubbo_ has died_

**_Lives remaining: 0_ **


End file.
